Sora's feelings
by Veemon-chan
Summary: Hi this is my first Daiora please R+R and no flames this is a short one like my other ones, but I promise that I'll write a long one k so enjoy!!!^_~


(a/n Hey Veemon-chan here this story is a Daiora and a hint or a lot of Michi

**(a/n Hey Veemon-chan here this story is a Daiora and a hint or a lot of Michi. I haven't written in a long time so it might be dull!!!!!!Oh and I almost forgot this is dedicated to my twin bro Christopher.)**

"Sora's feelings" By: Veemon-chan 

** **

** **

Sora hung up the phone she just found out Taichi was going out with Mimi.She was crushed 'If Taichi isn't my soul mate then, who is,' she thought to herself.Sora decided to go to the mall and eat burgers to cheer herself up. 

***At the mall***

Sora came in and looked around the mall.Then at the CD store she saw one of her friends Daisuke Motomiya.

She went up to him and said," Hi there Daisuke what are you doing here?"

" I'm looking around and guess what Hikari is going out with my friend named Jack thanks to me." Daisuke replied.

***Flashback***

Daisuke had gotten over his old crush Hikari and decided to make her happy.When Hikari and Jack were in front of each other talking Daisuke pushed Hikari and she bumped into Jack and without warning they both shared a passionate kiss.

***End Flashback*** 

Then Daisuke said," Hey Sora do you want to go eat some burgers?"

" Sure Daisuke let's go." Sora answered

While they were eating and talking Sora forgot about Taichi, But Taichi and Mimi were spying on Daisuke and Sora.

" Man Daisuke is totally hitting on Sora." Taichi said.

Taichi and all the others saw Daisuke and Sora together, so they started spying on them to see if sparks were going to fly.

***At school***

" Hi guys what's up." Daisuke said to his friends.

They just started talking and never mentioned that they saw him with Sora.They weren't telling him cause they thought he would get at them for spying on him.

Kari came so excited and said," Hey guys Sora is going to have a party on Saturday at 12 PM be there or be square."

After school they went to the park and met the other Digidestined.

" Daishuke I'm very, very, very hungry." Demiveemon said with his lisp.

Daisuke replied," Well then Demiveemon I'll just have to my candy bar here."

The little blue creature smiled and grabbed with joy and munched it up.Everybody was happy, and then all of them decided to go watch a movie.

***At the movies***

They looked at all the movies.All of them decided to watch "What Women Want" which starred Mel Gibson and Helen Hunt.

After the movie Taichi said," I liked the part when he gets his ideas from women's thoughts, man I wish I could hear what women think!!!"

Everybody laughed at his words.After they went shopping it was already 6 PM so everybody went home.

***At the Motomiya residence***

Daisuke told his mom about how he felt about Sora and how he was to shy to tell her his feeling.

" These things time honey maybe if you wait she will tell you, or when your ready just tell her." His mom replied.

Daisuke said, " Maybe your right mom thanks."

After Daisuke chatted to his mom he went to go take a bath with Demiveemon.While they were in the tub Demiveemon started moving a lot because Daisuke was tickling him by trying to wash behind his ear.

" Come on Demiveemon I still have to brush my teeth so stop moving so much." Daisuke said with a chuckle.

When he was done brushing his teeth both went to sleep.

***The following day***

Daisuke's phone rang he quickly got up and answered.

" Hello Motomiya residence Daisuke speaking." Daisuke said very formally.

A very soft voice answered," Hi Daisuke this Sora all of us are waiting for you at the mall we're supposed to go shopping remember."

" Holy crap I forgot, tell the others that I'll be right there so stay in the same place." Daisuke said as he hung up the phone.He put on his blue shirt and vest then he pulled on his khaki shorts and ran out the door.

***At the mall***

" Oh I'm sorry I over slept!" Daisuke shouted

But then he saw that no one was there except Sora.

Then she said," Daisuke there was not any shopping appointment I just wanted to tell you that I love you I've always loved since I saw you."

At first Daisuke was shocked and didn't even move he just stood there, but then he pulled Sora closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

When their lips separated he said," I love you too Sora Takenouchi."

(a\n: that's it Please review and please no flames I hate Flames.) 


End file.
